Carpe Diem
by tiffaninichole
Summary: Winner of the Pretty Porn Contest! Bella's daily encounters with a guy at the café never fail to leave her hot & bothered. When he offers her a startling proposition, will she be able to refuse? Probably not. Rated M for slashy threesoMe.


**I won! Yippeeee! *happy dance***

**Picture Sinspiration Number: 3**

**Go here to see the Sinspirational Pictures: ****tinyurl. com/26sf98y**

xxxxxxxxxx

As the legendary, perverted Woody Allen once said, "Don't knock masturbation—it's sex with someone I love."

That one sentence summed up my life perfectly. If it weren't for friskings at airports, I'd have no sex life at all. But I tried not to think of that too often, choosing to stay as oblivious to the situation as possible. If I lingered on it too long, I'd be tempted to rent a male prostitute off of Craigslist. And everyone knew Craigslist prostitutes were classless.

But if Café Guykept looking at me like that, with his disheveled hair and those muscled arms, I wouldn't need a prostitute because I was about twelve seconds from nose-diving for his cock.

Every day—every _single _day—it was the same routine. For lunch, I would go to a coffeehouse across the street from my job and order a mozzarella and tomato Panini. A Panini that I'd end up having to take back to the office because he was _always _there sitting at his usual corner table.

Oh, and did I mention that he liked to spend my entire thirty-five minute lunch break eye-fucking my brains out? Couldn't forget _that _small tidbit.

Now, I'm not saying that I was entirely innocent in the whole eye-fucking thing. I'd daydreamed about swallowing enough of his come to populate a small, Swedish village. Not to mention the fact that if we actually had sex as much as I imagined, I'd be the mother to at least twenty-nine of his children.

We never spoke, never approached each other. It was a maddening game that forced me to jill-off until my wrist damn near broke every night.

I wondered if he thought of me as he pleasured himself. Thinking about him coming while murmuring my name would fuel at least three masturbation sessions tonight. How he would know my name was beyond me, but it was nice to imagine. Unless he'd made one up for me. I wondered what kind of name he would give me—something exotic like Irina? Or something bland and lame like Jane?

It was twelve forty-five which meant he was about to leave. It also meant that it was mega eye-fuck time as we each scrambled to do the naughtiest things in our last seconds together.

His green eyes smoldered as his lips parted, tongue slowly moistening his mouth, catching that delicious bottom lip in his teeth. I answered by tracing my fingers across the tops of my breasts before lightly squeezing one, knowing full well my nipples were now visible through the gray silk blouse I was wearing. He blatantly readjusted himself as he got out of his seat and I re-crossed my legs, flashing him the barely-there panties hiding beneath my skirt.

He smirked, the left corner of his mouth slightly lifting as he walked backward to the door.

And he was gone.

_Hot damn._

I exhaled heavily and slumped in my seat, seriously wishing the day was over so I could rush home and put my Sqweel to good use.

Lucky for me, time flew by pretty quickly after my provocative lunch, since the bitch I call "boss" kept me busy all day. Unfortunately for me, it was Friday, so I wouldn't be seeing Café Guy for two whole days.

I seriously hated weekends.

And when I got home and checked my messages, I hated Rose, too.

Okay, not really. But, damn it, I didn't want to go dancing. I wanted to stay home, sulk and masturbate while playing with my abundance of toys... which all just so happened to be nicknamed Café Guy.

I called her and tried to get out of it, but, of course, Rose wasn't hearing anything I had to say, even when I pulled the whole "I need to take time to discover my body" bit. She knew I was full of shit and it annoyed me that she knew me so well. Bitch. If I were a toddler, this would have been the part where I threw an epic tantrum.

Rose was well-aware that I knew my body, hell, _she_ knew my body... college experimenting—don't ask. But I thought she'd at _least _cut me some slack since she was a bona fide hippie and masturbated religiously while surrounded by sandalwood incense.

While I stomped around getting ready, I seriously contemplated Googling whether it was possible to get blue ovaries because if it was, I was most definitely gonna get them.

Dumb Rose.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, sexy lady, what's your name?"

Where the hell was Rose? Tramp left me sitting at the bar twenty minutes ago and hadn't come back. I looked up quickly and answered, "Bella."

From my hasty assessment, he seemed creepy... like he was a serial platypus rapist or something. Not only was his hair greasy, but so was his face, damn near glowing in the dim club lighting. He probably ran his own at-home roofie factory.

I cringed and spread my hand over the opening of my glass to fend off any funny business—he was eyeing my drink with a little _too_ much interest. Keeping my attention on the drink in my hands and not bothering to look up, I was seriously hoping the guy would get the hint and leave me alone.

He took it upon himself to sit in the empty seat next to mine.

_Damn_. _Just my luck._

"Bella," he purred—actually fucking _purred_ in my ear. "Isn't that Italian for beautiful? It suits you 'cause you're really fuckable."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, turning away from him.

I felt him move closer until his chest was pressed against me and I flinched away. He didn't notice. "Hey, how's about we go back to my place and you let me get in those pants?"

The slime from his greasy hair smudged on my neck and I turned to him, sneering.

"No thanks, there's already _one _asshole in there."

It took a few seconds for him to get it but, thankfully, when he did, Crisco left me the hell alone.

Regrettably, my turning him down didn't deter the other cornballs in the place. If I heard "Isn't that Italian for beautiful?" one more time I was gonna puke all over the guy's shirt.

Don't get me wrong, I was far from a prude. I'd been known to experiment and had done more than my fair share of kinky stuff. But I was just picky as hell, hence the whole blue ovaries predicament. None of the men who approached me were fuckable, although there _was _one that I was close to considering taking home. Mike was funny, witty, handsome, and seemed well-educated to boot. But when something caught my eye in the middle of our conversation and I glanced down, I was left speechless—and blinded—by the lime-green Wal-Mart flip flops that were hanging off of his feet.

Flip flops.

In a club.

My mind also had trouble trying to process the white socks and literal camel toe that accompanied wearing said socks with the fluorescent plastic footwear.

As they say, there's a time and place for everything. A night club where you were trolling around for poontang was _not _the place to be wearing dollar ninety-nine flip flops.

I was fed up with all of the predictable shit. The corny lines, the cheesy clothes, the desperate vibes...

"Hey, darlin'."

His voice was low, raspy and playful, tinged with a Southern accent. I decided to ignore him, not bothering to look up, instead choosing to take a sip of my drink.

"You here alone?"

Go away.

"Nope."

It was true, I _wasn't _alone. And when Rose decided to skip her happy ass back over here, she was gonna get an earful.

He sat on the stool beside me, leaning in closer so he could be heard over the music. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Bella." I was uninterested and my voice conveyed just that.

Here it comes...

"Bella? Isn't that Italian for... fart-knocker?"

I barked out an obnoxiously loud laugh, turning to face the joker with a wide smile, thankful for the break in monotony.

"Yes, that's _exactly _what it stands for! Fluent in Italian, are we?"

"How could you tell?"

"Just a guess." I grinned.

I looked him up and down—_all_ the way down, and wasn't shy about it. Good God, he was gorgeous. Long legs, lean, blond hair, blue eyes, a beautiful smile, _dimples_.

Swoon.

His shirt clung to his body, showcasing the toned details of his stomach and restrained strength of his arms. The jeans he wore hung low on his narrow hips, and judging by the bulge in those Wranglers, he was definitely packing.

Oh, yes.

His smile widened when he realized exactly what had caught my attention and I shrugged unapologetically while I imagined myself fucking him senseless right there on his barstool.

"So, Miss Bella, are you _really_ here with someone or were you just story tellin'?"

Yeah, definitely Southern.

"Honestly? I'm here with my girlfriend, but she ditched me."

His brow rose. "Oh? Girlfriend, girlfriend? Or just a friend, girlfriend?"

I bit my lip, averting my gaze as I thought of Rose's tongue and all of the wicked things it could do. "Just a friend."

He smirked. "Are you tellin' stories again, Miss Bella?"

"Maybe, maybe not." This guy was fun. And ridiculously hot. Couldn't forget that.

He grabbed my hand, smiling as he shook it. "My name's Jasper."

"Jasper," I smirked. "It suits you."

It didn't escape my notice that either of us had yet to let go.

"Listen, Miss Bella, my boyfriend and I were wondering if you'd like to come sit with us. Our table's right over there."

He pointed to the table but I was too dumbfounded to look.

_Boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend?"

What the hell? Was I just imagining the flirtatious banter?

"Yeah, sugar, as in, boyfriend, boyfriend." He teased, but I wasn't laughing.

"He's a little intimidated," Jasper continued, sobering up when he noticed my serious expression. "So, he was afraid to come over himself."

Honestly, I was getting a little perturbed. I'd definitely thought I was gonna get some but I was obviously mistaken.

"Why would two gay guys want me, a _girl_, to sit with them?"

"Well, _I'm_ gay. He's bi," he clarified. "And we'd like the company of a beautiful lady tonight."

"Oh." Fair enough, I guess.

"So whaddaya say?"

The barstool _was _getting pretty uncomfortable. And Rose's punk ass probably ran off with that short girl she'd had her eyes on when we first came in the place, so I doubted she'd be back any time soon. Skanch. Besides, what harm could sitting with a few harmless guys be? And flirting with the gays was always fun.

How pathetic. Making half-assed excuses to spend my night with two men who had no interest in me.

I downed the rest of my drink. "Let's go."

He put his arm around my waist and I slid my hand into his back pocket where my fingers may have pinched his ass a little. Hey, might as well get _some_ kind of enjoyment out of it if I wasn't going to be getting any nookie.

Smirking, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and briefly tightened his grip on me. I shrugged, once again, unapologetically, which made him chuckle a bit.

Our destination was near the back of the club, a section the management obviously didn't want to bother wasting money on lighting for—the entire area was barely lit. As we approached the table, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Surely it was the lighting...

He stood as we reached our spot and my jaw unhinged, eyes widening as I took in those familiar smoldering eyes, that wild hair...

Jasper snickered in my ear. "Look familiar, does he, sugar?"

I shook my head slightly to clear it, blinking a few times before putting my game face back on and smiling. "Something like that."

Introductions were made and panties dampened when he repeated my name. His voice sounded like the essence of orgasms and I wanted to lick his tongue while he read the phonebook to me.

Edward. His name was Edward and it fit him perfectly. Strong, classic, _solid_.

The drinks and conversation flowed as the night wore on, suggestive looks and exchanges increasing with each refill of our drinks. Edward admitted that he'd come to the shop daily intending on talking to me, but he always backed out at the last minute. And I admitted that I fantasized about riding his dick around the world. That was when I realized that I might have needed to slow down on the cocktails... just a little. Following our confessions, tensions continued building and after a few hours, we were doing more than just fucking with our eyes.

Jasper did what I'd been imagining all night, slowly sliding his arm under the table to grab the crotch of Edward's jeans. His blue eyes met mine, smirking mouth moving to the base of Edward's neck.

Our gazes were locked as Jasper's tongue slid across Edward's Adam's apple, causing it to twitch beneath the light pressure. Edward's head fell back to expose his moistened skin that now glistened under the dim lighting and I licked my lips as nimble fingers lowered a zipper, freeing an impressive cock.

As Jasper's hand wrapped around Edward's length, he grinned deviously at me, putting his dimples on glorious display.

"Do you know what today is, Bella?"

I was too enraptured by what I was seeing to respond, unable to take my eyes off of Jasper's hand pumping Edward's long cock under the table. Edward began shifting his hips, effectively fucking Jasper's hand as he groaned, brows furrowed, head tilted lazily on his shoulder. _I _wanted to be the one touching him, the one making him squirm as he pumped his dick into _my_ hand.

"Today is Edward's birthday," Jasper answered his own question as he moved his hand faster. "Do you want to know what Edward wants for his birthday?"

A heavy hand was on my knee, slowly drifting higher and I looked up to see Edward staring at me hungrily. "You. I want _you_, Bella."

His hand pressed against my clothed sex, making me shiver as he began shifting his fingers back and forth. I gripped the edge of the table to keep myself under control, closing my eyes as I succumbed to the feeling of his fingers on me. _Finally_.

"Will you let me have you, Bella? I want you both. Tonight."

I tried to think responsibly, tried to think of any negative consequences that could come out of this situation. But Edward's fingers began moving faster, pressing harder, and all of my rational thought process flew out of the window.

Why the hell not?

_Carpe Diem._

"Okay."

Edward smiled and leaned closer to me, his lips grazing my ear. "I can't wait."

We pretty much ran out of the club after that, catching a cab back to Jasper's place since we were all more than a little tipsy and couldn't trust ourselves to drive.

During the ride, Edward's hands found their way down my pants, where his fingers worked gently over my clit, making me writhe against the squeaky seat as his free hand roughly kneaded my breasts through the flimsy shirt I was wearing. The cheap leather we were sitting on became sticky from the sweat of our bodies, the cab heating with every gasp and sigh of pleasure. Jasper's hands were greedily grabbing at Edward's cock, making him groan in approval. Watching Jasper's tongue treading over Edward's skin made me lick my lips in anticipation, counting down the seconds until it was _my_ turn to taste him.

When we finally arrived, we scrambled out of the taxi, fumbling for the door as we groped and licked anything in our reach. Clothes were torn off as soon as the door closed behind us and I was led to the bedroom while Edward stood behind me, struggling to unclasp my bra with unsteady hands.

I finally ripped it off when we entered the room and Edward's lips were immediately on my hardening nipples, my eyes slid closed, hands fisting his hair as his hot tongue rapidly flicked the tender skin.

The floor was cool under my feet as I felt Jasper kneel between Edward and me, his blond curls brushing against my thighs as my eyes opened to see his lips wrap around Edward's cock. Everything melted away, disappeared, as I watched that long, wet shaft slip in and out of Jasper's mouth. Edward's thighs flexed, muscles bunching and struggling to stay upright as Jasper continued taking more and more into his eager lips.

Edward's hands were buried in Jasper's hair, and he was thrusting frenziedly into Jasper's mouth, my nipples long forgotten as his head fell back in rapture with grunts and pleas falling from his lips.

Eyeing a small bottle of lube that was set out on the dresser, I knew what I wanted to do. As the slick liquid poured onto my fingers, I approached Edward's back, running the nails of my dry hand over his skin while sliding a lubed finger between his cheeks. He groaned deeply as I pressed against his hole, increasing his thrusts into Jasper's mouth when I finally entered him. My finger moved slowly, gliding easily before I added a second. My free hand drifted around to his chest, pressing his back to my front and caressing his heated skin as my mouth pressed wet kisses between his shoulder blades. His breathing was shallow, his skin on fire as I began pumping harder, moving my fingers in time with his hips pushing into Jasper's mouth.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, Jas... _yes_. Bella, don't stop..."

I slipped in a third finger and pressed against his sensitive spot, rapidly thrumming my fingertips as his heart pounded beneath the hand I had resting on his chest. He began gasping for air and my excited breathing matched his as Jasper hummed around him, Edward's neck cording, back tensing against my breasts as he spilled into Jasper's mouth with a hushed whimper.

Still rubbing his chest and moving my fingers inside of him, I continued kissing his back, moving up to his neck, his ear, darting my tongue out to taste his smooth skin. Jasper stood and smirked at me from over Edward's shoulder.

"Well, aren't you a naughty girl? Where'd you learn how to do that, sugar?"

I grinned, shrugging innocently as my fingers moved inside and Edward's moaning continued. He walked around Edward and patted my ass, placing a kiss to the juncture between my neck and shoulders.

"And look at you, gettin' my boy all ready for me. That's sweet, shug, but I think I'ma take over from here."

I wiggled my fingers a little more, which made Edward groan loudly before I slowly pulled them out and playfully squeezed his cheeks, slowly backing away as I looked at Jasper.

"By all means..."

They settled onto the bed, Jasper spooning Edward from behind, rubbing lube onto his thick cock before placing his swollen tip near Edward's entrance.

"Ready, baby?"

Although Jasper wasn't speaking to me, I found myself nodding my head along with Edward, wishing real life had TiVo so I could fast forward to the penetration. I _had _to see it.

I watched, feet glued to the floor, in the same spot I had been on minutes before. I was enraptured, fascinated by the sight of Jasper slowly pushing into Edward, both of them sighing, mouths falling open when he was completely inside. As he slid in and out, Jasper kissed Edward reverently, on his neck, his shoulders, his back. Edward moved with him, creating an intriguing rhythm as his cock hardened, jolting and bouncing around with each roll of his hips.

My hand lowered to my clit, needing relief, needing release as I watched their speed increase, beads of perspiration forming in Jasper's hairline as their skin slapped together wantonly. Edward's hand moved to his cock, jerking it wildly, his eyes closed tightly, lost in the erotic moment.

As their hips moved faster, so did my fingers, creating deft, frenzied circles around my roused nerve.

"Bella... come here."

I was torn between going and staying. Watching them was beautiful and I needed to come desperately... I was so, so close. But I also needed to have Edward inside of me and I realized that I couldn't wait any more. I had to feel him.

Grabbing a condom from my purse before walking to them, I watched Jasper slow his pace as I got on the bed and crawled toward Edward. They stopped moving, allowing me to sheathe him and he throbbed under my fingers as I slid the condom over his hardness. He began pinching my nipples, flicking and pulling them as I rolled the barrier over his entire length. I kissed up his body, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before turning on my side, my back to his chest. Lifting my leg to allow entry, I gasped loudly as he abruptly surged inside of me in one powerful stroke.

"Oh, my... _shit_..."

He reached around me and clutched my breast in his hand, teasing my nipple between the rough pads of his fingers as he stretched me, filled me, completely. His lips moved to my ear, his warm, shallow breaths fanning across my skin as his hand lowered to my slit.

"Shit, Bella... _fuck, _you feel so good."

His fingers pressed against me, right where I needed, circling, sliding, stroking, and I moaned with every forceful flex of his hips. I could feel his body jerk with each of Jasper's thrusts, spurring him to go harder, faster, and I greedily took it all.

I reached my arm back, tangling my hand in his silky hair, basking in the opposing feel of the softness tickling my fingertips and the hard slapping of his pelvis against my backside. As I met him thrust for thrust, I wanted him to devour me, consume me. His hands weren't enough, his tongue wasn't enough, his scent surrounding me wasn't enough—I needed everything, more, _all _of him.

The air in the room was growing thick as our bodies became slick with perspiration, heavy breathing and whispered demands lingering in the dense haze. Jasper's thrusts were growing erratic and commanding, Edward's hips jerking wildly against me as Jasper came, his raspy voice cracking as Edward's shoulder muffled his screamed profanities.

There was a moment of calm before Edward flipped me onto my back, entering me hastily as he threw one of my legs over his shoulder, driving into me with abandon. His sinewy arms were bulging on either side of my head, tensing with each long, deep stroke and I couldn't resist touching them, running my fingers over the dips and lines of his skin. Jasper came over to us, turning Edward's face toward him before their lips crashed together, tongues colliding as Edward pounded into me vigorously.

"Oh, fuck..."

So sexy. So fucking sexy. My hand moved to my center, rubbing with renewed intensity as I watched their lips move with fervor, their wet tongues gliding and probing... as I looked down to see Edward, long and hard, sharply pushing in and out of me, my hand stroking right above where we were connected... as Jasper desperately scratched at Edward's skin, grunting into his mouth while he tugged on his hardening cock...

My body was blazing, coiling, tensing, vibrating, every sensation, sight, feeling, _magnified_... and I gave in, back arching, fingers digging, toes curling as my release blasted through me, making me cry out in ecstasy.

Edward squeezed both of my breasts in his hands, pushing them together, tweaking my nipples, and I sighed his name, clenching around him as I desperately pushed my hips into his in an attempt to prolong my orgasm.

"Bella... oh, fuck, Jas..."

Edward thrust into me two more times before pulling out and ripping off the condom, his sultry eyes boring into mine as he backed away slightly.

"Jas, _fuck_, please..."

I watched, propping myself up on my elbows, jaw falling as Jasper hurriedly knelt in front of Edward, taking him deep into his mouth as Edward came, panting and cursing loudly as Jasper suctioned his cheeks around that straining cock, humming and swallowing everything Edward had to give.

He continued sucking and slurping until Edward was hunched over, gasping for air, begging for mercy, and Jasper finally pulled back to lick him clean. They collapsed onto the bed, Edward's arm draped over my chest, Jasper's legs tangling with mine as we fought to catch our breath.

"Holy fuck, that was so hot."

It was the only thing I could say at the moment, but hell, it was true. Edward's hand began slowly tracing up and down the length of my arm.

"I think we should do this again."

Jasper hummed his agreement.

Edward looked at me, smiling. "Monday, same time, same place?"

I giggled, smiling back. "Fine _bi_ me."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. Jasper snorted and smacked my ass, lifting his head to look at me. "Yeah, and next time, he'll be bringing his horny boyfriend with him. You can bring the lube."


End file.
